Turning Page
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Short One-Shot. Edward comes home to his wife and daughter after not seeing them for a while. Fluff. For Becca Cullen 1918! Happy belated Birthday!


**Turning Page**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: **Heya! This is a one-shot for **Becca Cullen 1918 **whose birthday was like a month ago. But life got in the way with communions, confirmations, other birthdays, finishing a story and hospital trips but I got time today. By the way they are humans in this story and it's loosely based on the song Turning Page. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Edward threw his keys on the small kitchen table as he entered his apartment that he lived in with his wife and daughter. He slumped into an oak chair as he stared tiredly at the table.

Work at the hospital today was just hectic. Everyone was messed up. Surgeries were delayed, pushed ahead and whatnot. He felt like he hadn't been home in a hundred years when it was really only less than two days. But that was long enough without seeing his beautiful wife Bella and his three month old daughter, Esmerelda.

Hearing a faint noise coming from the nursery, Edward got up from is chair. He walked tiredly through the living room, taking note of the take away container lying on the coffee table as he passed. He opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak and he saw Esmerelda in her cot.

Her brown eyes were wide as she smiled up at the mobile above them, her tiny little hands reaching up as if she could touch it while a little giggle escaped her lips. A smile graced on Edward's lips as he stared at his daughter in awe before he pushed himself of the door that he was leaning on and head in.

He walked over to the cradle and placed his hands on the top wooden bar as he stared down at the beautiful baby. She was a doll. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, they speak to you from within and when the light hits them they sparkle, like Bella's. Her dark strands of brown hair sat on top of her head and her face was a little bit chubby.

Edward heard the sound of heels hitting of the hardwood floor and turned around to see his wife, Bella standing in the doorway, smiling. She walked over to him before enveloping him in a loving hug.

"You're home," She said happily before pulling away slightly from the hug so she could see his face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He whispered softly in her ears, his hot breath tingling on her skin. He received a beam from her.

Edward pulled her downwards, and let his lip explored hers in all its incredulity. The kiss lost for a few moments before the couple broke away, engrossed in each other eyes.

After a few moments, the couple kept their embrace but they turned slightly towards revisiting the sight of Esmerelda, who was preoccupied by a little pink teddy bear that had a heart on its stomach but her little face was scrunched up in discomfort.

"I found a house today," Bella said, a small broaden across her lips.

"Really?" Edward asked, looking down at the brunette's face and smiled at her beautiful smile, one of the many things that made him fall in love with her.

"Yes," She replied as a small faint cry was heard.

They looked over to see their little girl looking frustrated as she shifted uncomfortably with tears dwelling up in her eyes. Edward went over to the cot and gently picked her up in his arms. He gently rubbed her back while looking at Bella over Esmerelda's shoulder and she went to get her bottle.

"Shh, Princess," Edward said softly, trying to soothe the baby anyway he could as Bella made her bottle. "It's okay,"

Bella came in just a few seconds later as she tested the temperature of the bottle by tipping the bottle upside down and let a trickle of the formula grace he rest. She nodded her head before handing her husband, who was now sitting on the rocking chair and holding Esmerelda in a different position.

Edward brought the bottle to her lips and gently nudged the teat at her lips before she opened her mouth and slowly sucked at the bottle. Edward smiled down at his daughter before looking up at his wife, who was staring at them with a look of ecstasy on her face.

"So tell me about the house," Edward said watching Bella coming closer.

"Well it's in a nice neighbourhood," She replied as she remembered everything the real estate agent had told her that made her fall in love with the house when she showed her around earlier. "It's big and roomy. It has a big and beautiful garden at the front and back. There are also a lot of trees around so we can build a tree house at some point. It's just beautiful."

Edward came back to reality from picturing the future with the way Bella describe the house. He looked down at his daughter with a smile on his face. "It's perfect,"

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you guys liked it! Also if any of me regular readers are reading I mighn't update my stories for awhile because I have exams starting on the 22nd and I neeed to study!

Review? :)


End file.
